mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
PixelartBuilder583
PixelartBuilder583 is the creator of the series Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, as well as some of his gaming series. In the series, Pixelart is the leader of the YouTube Crew, where his friends, Jotegen, TheClassyScrub, and FearRising are beside him. His group and the Text-to-Speech Gang are allied with each other, ready for any adventures that most of them are about to embark on. In his spare time besides making gaming videos and TTS videos, he plays Left 4 Dead 2 and Minecraft, does homework in high school, and sometimes communicates with his friends. In the future, Pixel dreams of getting a job at IT Networking, regardless of any adventures that he goes on with Sam and enjoys. In any adventure, he never gives up. Origins When PixelartBuilder583 started his YouTube channel, he did not plan on making some kinds of videos for five months, because he felt that he would suck at recording. When he first attempted to record, he was using Hypercam 2 to record some gameplay and commentary on a Minecraft world he started himself, known as "Numerous-Monster Combat World". He then learned from his sister that it would need to be edited with something, and he got an idea in what to use for editing. He used Windows Live Movie Maker for editing videos and making all new episodes out of them. When he was rendering one of the episodes with it, he tried uploading it, realizing it would take a huge number of hours to upload. He took another approach, downloading VideoPad Video Editor to render all the edited videos even further to simplify the file sizes that are taken from the hard drive. It worked. His first video was uploaded on April 10, 2013. He mastered the technique quickly and started making a lot of such episodes. However, he wasn't getting enough views on his channel, so he decided to plan a Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft series to become more famous and earn subscribers. Thus, it was a huge success as he made more episodes of it. He planned more Microsoft Sam related videos, as well as some Let's Plays while he accumulated some attention. Trivia * In November 10, 2012, Pixelart joined YouTube. He has been on YouTube for over five years. * In the beginning of June 2016, Pixel realized that 60fps videos exist on YouTube. However, when he rendered a video at that frame rate with VideoPad Video Editor and YouTube made it 30fps, he got extremely riled up. He was afraid that he would be planning his 60fps update for his current videos for nothing. * In August 13th, 2016, Pixelart got Sony Vegas Pro 13 to use for rendering more videos in 60 frames per second. * Towards the end of 2017, Pixelart's creativity died significantly. After he was done with his first semester of college, he set up his new computer, only to find Minecraft: Java Edition and Team Fortress 2 (and sometimes, some other programs) making it blue-screen. He did not have the logic or talent to repair the problem ultimately. He then had to get a new one, which now works without BSoDs. * His peak creativity still died because of his hormone change because of personal reasons, making him think his saga has already passed. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:YouTubers Category:TTS Video creators Category:Male Category:Video Makers Category:American Category:Gamers Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Users Category:Awesome